Fruits Hazard
An action/sidescroller game that falls close to the Shoot-em-up genre, but involves just as much melee combat as ranged combat. Gameplay The player can choose between 4(+?) characters; each with a different fighting technique - varying between long, short, and medium-range combat. In game, the screen automatically pans (usually to the right), while the character moves along with the screen, while the player can adjust their position by moving left and right. There's a ground surface and - unlike other SHMUPS, there's gravity. The player must jump in order to reach the upper end of the screen. And, of course, hordes of enemies and bullets will fill the screen eventually. The goal of each stage is to survive, destroy, and eventually make way to the stage's boss, defeat them, and press on. There'll also be points for those who like high scores. With the gravity mechanics, you can also bounce off of certain enemies to destroy them and reach higher up. Concept A blend of future-mecha-sci-fi and RPG-fantasy. For instances; the cast of playable characters are based off of traditional RPG classes with some sci-fi twists, and the opponents are sci-fi-styled fantasy creatures. The group of girls are a team of front-line duty soldiers known as Fruit Force, they are dispatched to clear out raging monsters when all else fails. Story/Setting Sci-Fi / Medieval / Fantasy The various lands of the world are governed by their main race, all of which but the Humans’ land are governed by “Monster Kings”. There are often quarrels between certain kingdoms, but for the most part, they all live in peace. You play as a select of 4 members of the Gamma Squadron of female warriors known as the Fruits Force. A group dedicated to defending and protecting all allies to the human kingdom. It seems that wars are breaking out between the monster kingdoms, and their hatred is being focused on the humans and the other kingdoms that still side with the humans. Beta and Gamma squadrons are dispatched to investigate the chaos. Characters *'Abigale “Melon”; '''A member of Fruits Force Gamma Squadron. An energetic Knight of the humans’ armed forces. She comes from a long line of warriors famous for having the same spunk and reckless attitude as her. She trains under the wing of her mentor, idol, and mother: Cheryl. *'Violette “Grape”; A member of Fruits Force Gamma Squadron. A magical prodigy and a student of the most pristine Mage college. Shy and introverted, she likes spending her free time in the library. *'Thora “Pineapple”; '''A member of Fruits Force Gamma Squadron. A technological expert, and a crack-shot Ranger. She built her first custom gun before most even learn how to shoot one. *'Lynne “Lime”; A member of Fruits Force Gamma Squadron. An orphaned girl turned vagabond and petty thief, she eluded the law for many many years, and was recruited as part of the Fruits Force as an alternative for jail time, due to her excelled Acrobatic skills. *'Queen Coconut; '''Somewhat snooty and stern queen to the Human Kingdom, yet benevolent, bold, brave, and caring. *'Filbert;' Dispatcher of the Fruits Force, he delivers messages between the force and Queen Coconut. *'Daphne;' A member of Fruits Force Beta Squadron. A reckless and uncontrollable Berserker girl. *'Nyx “Nightshade”'; A member of Fruits Force Beta Squadron. A Clerical mage who’s electric-generating scythe recharges machine units, and can even bring them back to life. *'Ballebazi;''' A mysterious man who’s behind all the chaos. He has a way of persuasion. There are also various Monster Kings, whom are either for, against, or neutral to the humans. Many of them will act as bosses. Inspirations Eïnhander , Touhou Project , Galaga: Destination Earth , Mega Man There are some small references to Sailor Moon and Power Rangers.